


Везение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Azkaban, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, где и в чем может повезти.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Везение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015 на дайри для команды Гарри Поттера.

Тяжелое тело придавило Гермиону к грязному полу, чужое дыхание обжигало ухо, ноги затекли, ужасно болела шея и бок, в который воткнулся острый локоть. Жарко. Она чувствовала, как пот стекает по спине. Что-то липкое капало на шею.

Дышать было почти невозможно, вездесущая пыль забилась в нос. Она очень боялась чихнуть, поэтому старалась дышать через рот. Легкие жгло. Если она закашляется — все пропало. Поэтому Гермиона старалась дышать осторожно, по чуть-чуть. 

Скрипнула дверь, раздались шаги. Гермиона замерла и задержала дыхание. Тело над ней замерло и напряглось.

— Нет, и здесь ее нет. Куда она делась?

— А старина Люциус, похоже, добегался.

Голоса у говоривших были незнакомы.

— Уверен?

— Раз молчит — значит, мертв. — Кто-то заржал. 

— Ладно. Туда ему и дорога, предателю.

Дверь хлопнула, шаги начали удаляться. Гермиона расслабилась и почувствовала, как Малфой с облегчением выдохнул ей в ухо.

— Отверните голову, мне неприятно, — прошептала она.

— Я бы с радостью, но тогда будут заметны ваши волосы.

— Я их подберу.

— Свалите тот камень, что лежит у вас на руке, поднимется шум.

— Похоже, вам нравится так лежать, мистер Малфой.

— Конечно, я в полном восторге. Учитывая, как мы теперь близки, думаю, вы можете называть меня Люциусом.

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

Малфой не ответил. Гермиона попыталась сменить позу — вытащить хотя бы ногу. Что-то зашуршало, покатилось — пришлось снова замереть.

— Лежите спокойно, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Я стараюсь, но из-за вас я уже ног не чувствую!

— Сказали бы спасибо, что хоть что-то еще чувствуете.

— Спасибо! Впрочем, меня бы и не убили.

— Сейчас — нет, а после того, как получили бы порт-ключ на континент, гарантирую — прикончили бы. От вас одни проблемы, мисс Грейнджер. Это знаю не только я.

— Как и от вас, — огрызнулась она и дернула локтем. Похоже, попала Малфою прямо под ребра — тот зашипел.

— Вот и спасай после этого дам.

— Я вас не просила!

— Что ж, тогда можете идти, — он пошевелился. 

Гермиона испугалась, что он действительно сейчас встанет, и преступники до нее доберутся.

— Простите, — прошептала она и попыталась нашарить его руку, чтобы дернуть назад.

— Прощу, но только если вы расскажете на суде о том, что я вас защищал.

— Вы просто на меня удачно упали.

— Я бы сказал — удачно не поднялся и прикрыл вас от глаз других заключенных.

— А я бы сказала, что крайне удачно притворились мертвым, учитывая, скольких здешних обитателей вы выдали аврорам.

— Можете поверить, я бы смог с ними договориться, но предпочел вас.

— Интересно, почему? — Гермиона хмыкнула.

— Очаровательная девушка, по совместительству представитель Министерства магии, — и с десяток немытых и небритых осужденных на пожизненное мужиков. Хм, кого бы выбрать? Даже не знаю…

Что-то твердое уперлось Гермионе в бедро.

— Подвиньтесь, чем вы в меня тыкаете?

— Простите, ничего не могу поделать.

— Вы же не…

— Я полгода не видел женщин, а тут вы. Не дергайтесь, вы поднимаете шум. Я держу себя в руках.

Гермиона почувствовала, что у нее краснеют уши. Хотелось скорее убраться из Азкабана и оказаться как можно дальше от этого чертова Малфоя.

— Нет, правда, простите. — Она почувствовала, что он приподнялся на локтях и чуть подвинулся. 

— Спасибо.

Где-то вдалеке послышались крики и грохот.

— Похоже, ваши друзья начали штурм, — сказал Малфой. — Надеюсь, вы вспомните о моей просьбе.

— Я подумаю.

— Рассчитываю на вашу порядочность.

Что-то теплое коснулось кожи Гермионы над ухом. Она очень надеялась, что это был не поцелуй.

***

— Мистер Малфой — единственный из заключенных Азкабана не участвовал в бунте. Когда стены сотряс взрыв и сверху посыпались камни, он уронил меня на пол и прикрыл собой, благодаря чему остальные преступники меня не заметили.

— Но мистер Кребб и мистер Гойл утверждают, что именно мистер Малфой организовал бунт, доставил взрывчатку, подкупив охрану, и выбрал именно тот день, когда вы прибыли в Азкабан для инспекции.

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя. Тот печально улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. Она сглотнула.

— Исключено. Я слышала разговоры заключенных. Они считали мистера Малфоя мертвым и радовались этому.

— Благодарю, мисс Грейнджер. Господа, голосуем.

Она не хотела, но все же столкнулась на выходе с освобожденным прямо в зале суда Малфоем. 

— Позвольте еще раз поблагодарить вас, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал он, поклонившись. На его губах змеилась издевательская ухмылка.

— Вы хорошо придумали…

— Нет-нет, дорогая, я ничего не придумывал! Мне просто повезло, что вы оказались верны своему слову, а не прислушались к показаниям моих недоброжелателей.

— А вот мне не повезло, что вы оказались старым прохвостом. 

Она чувствовала себя отвратительно. Малфой просто использовал ее, подставил! Он вдруг оттеснил ее к стене и наклонился к уху.

— Неужели вы поверили тем, кто собирался убить вас, а не тому, кто спас вам жизнь?

— От вас можно ожидать чего угодно.

— Определенно, — он вдруг наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, но в следующий миг отшатнулся, прижимая руку к пылающей щеке. А потом засмеялся.

— Весьма скромная плата за то, о чем я мечтал целый месяц.

От этого смеха в ней будто что-то оборвалось. Нет, Малфою она, конечно, не поверила, но, в конце концов, если этот наглый тип — действительно мошенник, у нее еще будет шанс поймать его, а пока… Гермиона спрятала побаливающую после удара ладонь за спину, улыбнулась, чмокнула Малфоя в краснеющую щеку и ушла, бросив:

— С освобождением, Люциус.

Гермиона знала, что они еще встретятся. Тогда она и отыграется.


End file.
